User blog:Mlp NewTwilight/Job Fair, Continued
My goodness, that took forever! So many questions, so many applicants! We only got as far as the Friendship Guard. But at least we got that much done. So here's the results so far: The Friendship Guard All members of the Friendship Guard are entitled to be addressed as "Guard," "Guardpony," or "Officer." Your title is Guardpony, e.g., "Guardpony @mlp_Magnet". You work in the CastleBrary on a regular shift (day or night, your choice) and spend your time either guarding a specific post, on patrol, or in training. If Twilight calls for guards or "@mlp_Guardpony", it's appropriate for you to respond. You should follow @mlp_Brave_Soul , as he is currently the Captain of the Guard. You are not required to live at the CastleBrary, but you may stay in the barracks if you wish. Duties Secure the CastleBrary and follow all appropriate directives of the Captain of the Guard. Serve and protect the citizes of Ponyville and Equestria. Guardponies @mlp_Magnet, @mlp_SkyDen, @mlp_ShadedB, @mlp_RainySky, @mlp_StormD, @mlp_Magenta, @mlp_Flaring, @NightGlider2, @mlp_FireCan NOTE: There are still open guardpony positions. The Knights of Friendship All members of the Knights of Friendship are entitled to be addressed as "Sir" or "Lady" (your choice) and to put the initials "K.o.F." after your name, e.g. Sir @mlp_BlackOut, K.o.F. Your title is Knight of Friendship. Periodically, Twilight will call a meeting of her knights, at which time she'll assign a mission or quest, such as "There's a cockatrice in Whitetail Wood that needs to be removed to Everfree Forest without being harmed." From there, it's up to you to work together to create the story of what happens, and eventually report back to Twi with your success or failure. When not on quests, your duties are the same as for regular Guardponies. Like them, you report to @mlp_Brave_Soul for day-to-day things. If you wish to establish an order of authority amongst yourselves, you're welcome to do so. Duties Go on quests and missions for the good of Ponyville and Equestria as directed by the Princess, her advisors, or the Captain of the Guard. Serve and protect the citizens of Ponyville and Equestria. Knights of Friendship @mlp_Lakilester, @mlp_BlackOut, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Titan1, @mlp_LightningK, @mlp_MrHoof, @mlp_luminus NOTE: There are still open Knight Errant positions. Positions Still to Be Filled These are the ones we didn't get to Thursday night! I hope to get all of these worked out on Friday. Quartermaster (Unique) Duties Maintain the Castle treasury and inventory, track staff administration and distribute salaries, provide equipment for the Princess, her ministers, and staff, including maintenance of weapons and armor for guardponies and knights. Applicants @mlp_Audiapuzzle, @mlp_Stardash, @mlp_Gilgamesh Head Butler/Maid (Unique) Duties Keep the CastleBrary clean, orderly, and well-maintained. Provide for the personal comforts of the Princess, her ministers, and guests. Organize and manage the domestic staff. Applicants '''@mlp_Calli, @mlp_RoseDiamond, @mlp_VelvetSong, @mlp_SebastianM Domestics, i.e., Maids, Butlers, Valets (General Staff) '''Duties Take care of the day-to-day running of the Castle, including cooking, cleaning, serving food, running errands, pulling wagons or chariots, and so forth. Support the head butler/maid. Applicants @mlp_Audiapuzzle, @mlp_Stardash, @mlp_Gilgamesh, @mlp_Calli, @mlp_RoseDiamond, @mlp_VelvetSong, @mlp_RarityBot, @mlp_Birdcat, @mlp_EcoDawn, @mlp_SebastianM Chief Medical Officer (Unique) FILLED Duties See to the mental and physical health of the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff. Organize and manage medical staff. Cure boo-boos and make ouchies go away. Mending broken hearts not a job requirement. Applicants '''@mlp_Bandage Medical Ponies '''Duties See to the mental and physical health of the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff. Assist the Chief Medical Officer. Applicants @mlp_Slimlightz, @mlp_Sacred, @mlp_FireBlossom (apothecary), @mlp_Prae Decorator (Unique) Duties Decorate the CastleBrary in a manner befitting its occupants, reflecting the values of friendship, and bringing honor to Ponyville and Equestria. Find places to put all our STUFF. Applicants @mlp_RarityBot, @mlp_Birdcat, @mlp_EcoDawn Head Librarian (Unique) Duties Manage the library and special collections rooms, acquire and maintain all books and documents within the collection, assist the Princess, her ministers, CastleBrary staff, and the general public with searches for information or literature. Looking good in horn-rimmed glasses a plus. Applicants @mlp_Sigyn, @mlp_Starlight, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Stardash, @mlp_LovelyT Library Staff (General Staff) Duties Assist the head librarian. Check books in and out, perform searches, etc. Applicants @mlp_Blank, @mlp_Tick, @mlp_Sigyn, @mlp_Starlight, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Stardash, @mlp_LovelyT Head Groundskeeper (Unique) FILLED Duties Maintain the grounds and gardens of the CastleBrary in a manner befitting its occupants, reflecting the values of friendship, and bringing honor to Ponyville and Equestria. Care for the cutting of the TreeBrary rescued by AppleJack. Create a hedge maze which is challenging to everypony but doesn't drive you absolutely crazy and doesn't require magic or wings to get through. Applicants '''@mlp_MissEris Gardeners (General Staff) '''Duties Maintain the grounds and gardens of the CastleBrary, assist Spike with the cultivation and harvest of vegetables, assist the head groundskeeper. Applicants @mlp_Lolly, @mlp_Cloudtumble PR Director (Unique) FILLED Duties Represent the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff in interactions with the media, including sending out press releases and responding to public information requests. Applicants @mlp_ScarletW Category:Blog posts